callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Зомби в Космоленде
Парк Spaceland, США |дата = 1984 - 12:30:15am |задание = Выжить Восстановите энергоснабжение парка Получить часть от Ключа Души |враги = Зомби, Громила, Зомби клоуны, Пришельцы |следующий = Rave in the Redwoods |консоль = cp_zmb }} Зомби в Космоленде — первый эпизод режима Зомби в Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Сюжет Уиллард Уайлер, эксцентричный бизнесмен, практикующий чёрную магию, отправляет в параллельное измерение четверых школьников, чтобы те добыли ему один из артефактов, способных наделить его абсолютной властью над мёртвыми. Изначально Уиллер планировал принести школьников в жертву мертвецам, однако он не учёл, что они умеют обращаться с оружием, из-за чего ему пришлось сменить планы... Обзор Карта получилась огромной с открытыми местами, если сравнивать с линией зомби от Treyarch, Sledgehammer и Raven. В целом, карта разбита на несколько разделов. Вход Спаун игроков намечен как раз на вход в космопарк. В первой же комнате доступно: #Перк Up 'N Atoms (500$); #Рубильник с электричеством; #M1 Garand (500$); #Град (500$). Баррикады открывают проход на Площадь соединения, где стоит безголовый N31L. За порталом есть сувенирный автомат по левую руку и по правую — Предсказатель. Оружие со стен: Банши и Они. Эта площадь является центральным местом на карте, откуда можно пойти в любой из трёх доступных районов. Путешествие в космос Фиолетовая зона на космическую тематику находится по левую руку от портала. Разбита на 4 зоны, если включать в счёт Астрокаду. После первых дверей игроку открывается возможность купить со стены оружие Erad, которое находится строго слева от входа, там же рядом есть и Волшебное колесо, если игроку повезёт, хотя шанс того, что оно будет активно со старта крайне мал. Тут же доступна ловушка Вторая космическая. В этой локации, можно истратить лотерейные билеты (перед входом в Astrocade) на тактическое снаряжение. Есть место диджея за зданием и сбоку от этого же здания стоит перк Mule Munchies, дающий право на третье оружие. Возле фасада большого здания можно собрать чудесное оружие. Слева от него есть очередной сувенирный автомат, в котором лежит одна из деталей для этого оружия. От этой локации можно дальше пройти в подвал Astrocade, в саму Astrocade либо к космической ракете. Вторая локация открывает игроку рубильник с электричеством, который находится между стартовой площадки с ракетой и автодромом. Тут же можно купить перк на здоровье, Волк, активировать портал или ловушку. Также есть автомат с Предсказателем, для пополнения карт судьбы. Третья по счёту локация является Автодромом с прилегающей территорией, что ведёт либо в подвал, либо в саму Astrocade. Желательно открывать и убедиться в том, что игрока не переедет машина, поскольку машинки работают постоянно. В конце переулка можно купить перк Blue Bolts, воспользоваться сувенирным автоматом, с лежащим внутри диско-шаром, раскрутить волшебное колесо или купить Карма-45. Гора Тритон Синяя зона, которая за порталом, находится на севере карты. Огромную гору видно чуть ли не со старта. Кеплеровская система Оранжевая зона по правую руку от портала. Стилизирована под драконов и пришельцев. Саундтрек Данную музыку можно слышать повсюду на карте. Иногда между музыкой проскакивает реклама перков. *Animotion - Obsession (1984) *APB - Shoot You Down (1985) *Berlin - The Metro (1982) *Blondie - Rapture (1980) *Corey Hart - Sunglasses at Night (1984) *Dazz Band - Let it Whip (1982) *Debbie Deb - When I Hear Music (1983) *Europe - The Final Countdown (1986) *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax (1984) *The Gap Band - You Dropped A Bomb On Me (1982) *Hashim - We're Rocking The Planet (1983) *The Human League - Seconds (1981) *John Foxx - Underpass (1980) *Midnight star - Freak-A-Zoid (1983) *Ministry - Effigy (I'm not an) (1983) *Ministry - Every Day Is Halloween (1984) *R.E.M - It's the End of the World As We Know It (1987) *Run D.M.C. - King Of Rock (1985) *Soft Cell - Tainted Love (1981) *The Specials - Ghost Town (1981) *Stu Phillips - Knight Rider Theme (Added to playlist after summoning David Hasselhoff) (1982) *Trans-X - Living on Video (1983) *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock (1984) *Violent Femmes - Add it Up (1983) Галерея з карта.jpg|Карта з.jpg з1.jpg з2.jpg з3.jpg з4.jpg з5.png з6.png з7.png з8.png з9.png з10.jpg Зомби в Космоленде Карта подвала IWZ.png|Карта-схема подвала. Конфетой обозначен перк Концепт-арты з арт1.jpg|Салли Симпсон з арт2.jpg|Пойндекстер Зиттерманн з арт3.jpg|Аарон "Эй-Джей" Джордэниелс з арт4.jpg|Виллард Уилер з арт5.jpg|Громила з арт6.jpg з арт7.jpg Достижения Интересные факты * В одной из галерей присутствует игральный автомат стилизованный под криптида. Это является отсылкой к режиму Вымирания. en:Zombies in Spaceland Категория:Зомби карты Infinite Warfare